


Sorry

by Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh



Series: Clark and Kara's relaionship [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman (Comics)
Genre: So does Clark, a lot of mending, kara wants to have a better relationship with clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh
Summary: Kara apologizing to Clark for resenting him
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Clark Kent
Series: Clark and Kara's relaionship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570171
Kudos: 15





	Sorry

Kara knows she's going to have to talk to Clark about..... _things_. Even though he doesn't have a clue to the torment that swirls inside Kara.

She never finds the right time, so she makes the time for it. And it happens to be when they were visiting Martha together. They were in the barn, Kara sitting on one of the counters as Clark fixes a tractor.

"I'm sorry, Clark. I'm sorry for resenting you and for hating you."

Clark almost lets go of the tractor. Pausing what he's doing, he turns to Kara with knitted eyebrows. "You-what? You hate me."

There's a pang in Kara's heart at the hurt in Clark's voice. She wants to take it all back and never talk about it. But she knows this is a conversation that needs happen.

"I didn't at first. But the more time has past and when you didn't come to see how I was doing. It started. I was so angry and mad that the _only_ person I had left from Krypton chose to leave me with a family that you trusted with me. Don't get me wrong, the Danvers family were nice and treated me like I was one of them. You didn't come to see me _once_."

"Kara," Clark called softly. But Kara wasn't listening, she opened that box and she couldn't close it.

"You left me alone with the Danvers', Clark. You abandoned me, _your only family_. Do you know how it feels to be in a place you know nothing about? No you don't. You got off lucky with coming here as a baby. You didn't get the chance to see Krypton, to grow up in our ways."

She paused to clear her throat. She could feel the tears ready to fall and she let them. "And growing up with powers I didn't know I had until I discovered them either by accident or by watching you on the TV. You could have came and helped but you didn't. It hurt not knowing if you hated me for being Kryptonain and blamed me for what happened or not. It hurt Clark."

The tears were flowing now and Clark set down the tractor and hugged Kara.

"I'm so sorry, Kara. I didn't know. I thought you would be fine when I left you with Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers. I should have came and visit but I was being selfish and I'm so sorry Kara. I should have know."

Kara didn't say anything, she hugged Clark and let the tears run its course.

"I guess it was my fault to," she said once she calmed down enough to talk. "I should have called or something but I was so mad."

"No Kara, it's not your fault. I should have made more of an effort to know my cousin from Krypton. I'm sorry Kara."

Kara sniffed, nodded and let go to look at him. "Well now that we had that talk, can we mend it now? Have a better relationship now?"

"Depends if you still resent me," he said and smiled when Kara hit his shoulder.

"Shut up, I'm being serious."

"So am I," he defended, she only shook her head.

"Yeah I don't resent you anymore now."

"Good to hear," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she hoped off the counter. "So we start over."

"Yeah, I guess we start over. But this time we skip the pat wear I landed to find out you're all grown up and your Superman and whatnot."

"Yeah, that would be a hassle to do over again, wouldn't it?" he questioned as they made their way to the house. "So Kara Zor El, tell me things about Krypton that my father _hasn't_ told me."

Kara smiled brightly as she thought about all the memories. "Oh there are _so_ many."

And they spent the rest of the day laughing at the stories Kara told about their family.


End file.
